The Prophecy
by Mapleheart
Summary: A hidden storm of snow will arise from the mist that comes from the small mysteries of the forest.:P I can't do prophecies for WARRIORS. Bleh. The story is good though. wink wink hint hint


**ALLEGIENCES**

**STORMCLAN**

**LEADER****Hiddenstar**- Long-haired hazel she-cat

**DEPUTY****Stormtail**- Long-haired gray tom

**MEDICINE CAT****Mapleleaf**- Maple she-cat

**Apprentice, Cloudpaw**

**WARRIORS****Cinderstorm**- Dark gray she-cat

**Apprentice, Applepaw**

**Windspirit**- Light gray she-cat

**Berrypatch**- White she-cat with golden patches

**Grasspelt**- Golden she-cat

**Frozenstream**- Brown tom

**Fireflight**- Orange tabby tom

**Apprentice, Oakpaw**

**Blacknight**- Black tom

**APPRENTICES**(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Cloudpaw**- Long-haired white she-cat

**Oakpaw**- Dark brown tom

**Applepaw**- White she-cat with dark gray patches

**QUEENS**(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Swiftpoppy**- Long-haired calico she-cat

**Snowflower**- Long-haired white she-cat

**ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Flowerfoot**- Once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat

**Halftail**- Golden brown tabby tom

**BRIGHTCLAN**

**LEADERHollystar**- Light tabby she-cat

**DEPUTYRiverfur**- Long-haired white she-cat with gray patches

**MEDICINE CATLiontail**- Long-haired golden brown tom

**Apprentice, Treepaw**

**WARRIORSMidnightdream**- Long-haired black she-cat

**Pineheart**- Dark gray tom with brown paws

**Apprentice, Runningpaw**

**Crimsonleaf**- Pale red she-cat

**Forestleaf**- Dark brown she-cat

**Apprentice, Sunpaw**

**Rushingstream**- Brown tom with lighter flecks

**Mossmask**- Long-haired dark tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Blossompaw**

**Snowstorm**- Long-haired white she-cat

**APPRENTICES**(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Treepaw**- Brown tabby tom

**Sunpaw**- Golden she-cat

**Runningpaw**- Gray tom

**Blossompaw**- Pale red she-cat with white paws and ears

**QUEENS**(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Poppycloud**- White she-cat with a pale red patch on her back

**ELDERS**(former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Gorseclaw**- Dark brown tabby tom

**SHADECLAN**

**LEADERMudstar**- Dark brown tom

**DEPUTYWebclaw**- Golden brown tabby tom

**MEDICINE CATRainstorm**- Long-haired gray she-cat

**WARRIORS****Tawnyfur**- Tawny she-cat

**Waterblossom**- Light colored tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentice, Tulippaw**

**Branchpelt**- Brown tabby tom

**Nightwhisker**- Black tom

**Apprentice, Smallpaw**

**Smokestorm**- Dark gray tom

**APPRENTICES**(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Smallpaw**- Small brown tom with darker flecks

**Tulippaw**- Dark tabby she-cat

**QUEENS**(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Moonbelly**- Thick black she-cat

**ELDERS**(former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Shorttail**- Gray tom

**Ravenpelt**- Dark gray, almost black, tom

**RAINCLAN**

**LEADERLittlestar**- Brown tabby tom

**DEPUTY****Mistyleaf**- Blue gray she-cat

**Apprentice, Thornpaw**

**MEDICINE CATBamboofur**- Dark gray tom

**Apprentice, Dawnpaw**

**WARRIORSClovertail**- White she-cat with green eyes and golden patches

**Heathercloud**- Dark gray she-cat with violet eyes

**Briarclaw**- Dark brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, Sparrowpaw**

**Streamflower**- Long-haired hazel she-cat

**Thundermist**- Gray tabby tom

**Patchpelt**- Tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentice, Morningpaw**

**Ashburn**- Brown tom

**APPRENTICES**(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Dawnpaw**- Long-haired maple she-cat with golden patches

**Morningpaw**- Thick silvery/gray she-cat with a white tail tip

**Thornpaw**- Brown tabby tom

**Sparrowpaw**- Dark brown tom with lighter flecks

**QUEENS**(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Wildleaf**- Long-haired golden she-cat with white patches

**Butterflyfoot**- Light tabby she-cat

**Vanillaflower**- White she-cat

**ELDERS**(former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Gingerspot**- Ginger she-cat with a white tail tip

**Starryfeather**- Long-haired black she-cat

**Oneeye**- Golden brown tabby tom who is blind in one eye


End file.
